Boys Before Flower MinSung Vers (Lee Min Ho X Kim Ye Sung)
by Afifa Han
Summary: namja manis penerus keluarga Kim yang mempunyai cita-cita untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal tanpa bantuan kekuasaan keluarganya, mendapat beasiswa di sekolah Elite bernama Shinwa High School. Kehidupan sekolah Kim Yesung-si namja manis-yang penuh dengan hari-hari menyebalkan karena Penerus Perusahaan Shinwa yang bernama Lee Minho yang selalu bertingkah menyebalkan di depannya
1. Chapter 1

**BBF**** : Kim YesungXLee MinHo Vers.**

**Cast : Kim Yesung. F4 (Lee Min Ho, Kim Hyun Jeong (SS501 Member), Kim Bum, Kim Joon (T-Max Member))**

Genre : Humor, Romance

Rate : T-M

Length : Chaptered

Warning : Typo's everywhere, alur ngebut. EYD kacau... adoption from Drakor with same title.

**A/N : **fict ini tercipta karena request'an seseorang di salah satu group yang saya ikuti di FB ^_^ hope you like it, I've do my best... but if you still didn't like it, I'll **discontinue **or **delete** this fict. Ah, once more... saya nulis ini sambil mendengarkan semua soundtrack BBF. Supaya dapet gambaran, hihihi.

Summary : namja manis penerus keluarga Kim yang mempunyai cita-cita untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal tanpa bantuan kekuasaan keluarganya, mendapat beasiswa di sekolah Elite bernama Shinwa High School. Kehidupan sekolah Kim Yesung-si namja manis-yang penuh dengan hari-hari menyebalkan karena Penerus Perusahaan Shinwa yang bernama Lee Minho yang selalu bertingkah menyebalkan di depannya karena suatu alasan yang hanya di ketahui oleh si namja tampan tersebut. So? Penasarankah?

_Let's Check This Out_

_Chapter 1 :_

"kyaaa~"

Terdengar jeritan yang memekakan telinga yang berasal dari sebuah kamar yang berada di salah satu rumah tradisional di desa tersebut. Apa yang terjadi? Mari ke TKP.

"ommo~ Yesungie, waeyo?" teriak seorang Yeoja paruh baya di depan kamar anaknya yang bernama Kim Yesung.

"eomma... aku dapat beasiswa untuk sekolah di Shinwa.!" Teriaknya pada sang eomma lantas memeluknya.

"jinjja? Eomma ikut senang jika begitu" jawab sang eomma "yasudah, cepat bereskan pakaianmu sayang... dan sebelum berangkat ke seoul, sempatkanlah untuk menemui Appa serta harabeoji dan halmeoni mu eoh?" lanjut sang eomma.

"um, eomma" jawab Yesung seraya menganggukan kepalanya imut dengan gaya khas anak-anak yang polos. Bukankah dia memang polos? Kkkk~

#SKIP

**Yesung POV**

Hah, hari ini aku akan berangkat ke seoul. Setelah mengunjungi pemakaman, aku berencana ingin mengunjungi dulu sekolah dasar dan junior high school tempat aku belajar sebelumnya.

"ah, lihatlah siapa yang datang?" ujar sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar dari arah belakangku.

Perlahan aku membalikkan tubuhku, seketika aku terkesiap kaget dan langsung memasang wajah datarku (poker face).

"o' Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat" ujarku datar.

"tak inginkah kau meluruskan masalah yang ada, baby?" tanya namja tampan bernama Kyuhyun dengan nada yang terdengar putus asa.

"tak perlu. Saya pamit Kyuhyun-ssi" masih dengan nada datar dan segera membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan cepat untuk pulang.

Aku benci Namja penghianat itu. Inner ku.

**Yesung POV END**

"yesung hyung~" panggil seorang anak laki-laki manja.

"eoh? Jongjin, waeyo?" sahut Yesung.

"benarkah hyung akan pergi ke seoul untuk belajar. Lalu, aku bermain dengan siapa jika hyung pergi?" tanya anak itu sarat dengan nada sedih.

"bukankah ada Sungjin, temanmu... jja, hyung berangkat sekarang" yesung mendekati adiknya yang berdiri dekat pintu kamarnya dan menyamakan tingginya dengan sang adik, di elusnya rambut sang adik dengan kasih sayang "dengar, kau adalah namja... tak boleh cengeng, kau harus kuat agar bisa menjaga eomma selama hyung belajar eoh?" nasihatnya.

"tentu hyung" jawab anak itu semangat di sertai senyuman yang sangat manis.

"jja, eomma aku berangkat." Teriaknya dan segera berlari menuju halte bus agar bisa sampai di stasiun kereta tepat waktu.

**Meanwhile at seoul, Lee Mansion.**

"ya! Ahjussi, jangan ganggu aku. Aku, masih mengantuk" Teriak seorang namja tampan dari atas tempat tidur King Size-nya seraya menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"tapi tuan muda, nyonya besar akan datang hari ini" jawab namja paruh baya yang di panggil Ahjussi tadi.

"aku tak peduli dengan nenek sihir itu." Kesal sang tuan muda.

"heol, Min Ho-ya sampai kapan kau mau tiduran eoh? Bukankah kita ada balapan pagi ini" ujar Kim Joon dengan kesal, karena sahabatnya sangat susah di bangunkan.

"hm" jawab Min Ho dengan acuhnya.

"ya! Lee Min Ho... bangun atau ku lempari kau kecoa, pangeran Malas..." desis Kim Joon lagi di sertai ancaman, sedangkan 2 sahabatnya yang lain hanya tersenyum mendengar cara seorang Kim Joon membangunkan The Lazy Prince-Lee Min Ho.

"mwo?" jerit Min Ho seraya bangkit duduk di kasurnya "Ya! Kim Joon, Jangan pernah sebut binatang terkutuk itu. Geurae... aku bangun. Satisfied?" teriak Min Ho OOC di sertai nada kesalnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandinya dan menutup pintu dengan keras. Ck, melampiaskan kekesalan mu pada pintu yang tak berdosa eoh Pangeran?

"ah, Gamsahamnida Tuan Muda Joon telah membantu membangunkan Tuan Muda" Ujar Park Ahjussi seraya membungkuk tanda terima kasih.

"ne Ahjussi. Sama-sama, yasudah lebih baik Park Ahjussi meminta maid untuk menyiapkan sarapan kami eoh?" ujar Joon dengan santai.

Berlalunya park ahjussi yang di dampingi 2 orang maid yang telah membereskan kasur serta menyiapkan baju untuk tuan muda mereka untuk melakukan tugas selanjutnya.

"hari ini, seperti biasa aku tak akan ikut kalian balapan. Aku akan menjadi penonton saja" ujar Hyun Jeong lembut.

"ah, why? You always like that, masih trauma huh?" tanya Kim Bum dengan nada yang menjelaskan bahwa Ia sangat kasihan dengan sahabatnya yang masih trauma itu.

_Ceklek_ /Anggap suara pintu yang di buka/

Semua perhatian beralih pada pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja di buka oleh sang tuan muda, dengan menggunakan bathrobe Min Ho berjalan menuju pakaiannya yang tergeletak Rapi di atas kasurnya.

"kalian semua sudah tahu akan ada murid yang mendapat beasiswa di Shinwa?" tanya Min Ho.

"hum" jawab ketiga sahabatnya serempak seraya menganggukan kepalanya. "ya, dia dari Busan bukan?" tanya Joon.

"ah, dia sepupuku. Dia masuk jurusan Art sama sepertiku" jawab Kim Bum "dia sangat manis" lanjut Kim Bum seraya menerawang membayangkan wajah sepupunya "andai dia bukan sepupuku, mungkin sudah ku jadikan pacarku... ah" ujar Kim Bum lagi.

"ya terserah kau Playboy..." ledek Joon pada Bum.

"ah sudahlah, jangan bertingkah childish." Lerai Min Ho setelah dia selesai memakai bajunya, serta memanggil maid penata rambut lewat telpon untuk membereskan rambutnya.

"ah, benar sore ini aku harus menjemputnya di stasiun kereta." Ujar Kim Bum lagi.

#SKIP

**At Stasiun Kereta, Seoul.**

seorang namja manis terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang di depan gerbang stasiun tersebut, onyx indahnya tak henti-hentinya melirik kesana kemari mencari orang yang di percaya sang Eomma untuk membantunya selama di Seoul.

"Yixing-ah" Namja manis tersebut mengernyitkan kedua alisnya heran, dia merasa seseorang memanggil nama chinanya tapi dia tak peduli, mungkin dia salah orang. Inner namja manis itu.

Namja manis itu atau Yesung menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan saat di rasanya ada seseorang yang menepuk bahu kanannya yang ternyata seorang namja tampan.

"ya! Yixing-ah, kenapa kau diam saja saat ku panggil" ujar namja itu, seraya mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan.

"bumie hyung, sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku dengan nama chinaku." Jawab Yesung seraya mempoutkan bibirnya, Ia kesal tentu saja.

"ahaha, mianhae. Kajja..." ajaknya seraya tersenyum manis sekali membuat orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka menjerit tertahan dan berseru 'ah tampannya namja itu'.

"hum, kajja" jawab Yesung ceria seraya melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Kim Bum. "hyung, aku ingin ice cream?" pintanya dengan puppy eyes, yang membuat si tampan harus menahan imannya.

"geurae, geurae... kajja kita ke kedai ice cream favoritmu" ujarnya pasrah "kau mau tinggal denganku atau orangtuaku Yesungie?" tanya Kim Bum.

"hum... dengan Hyung saja, aku takut dengan ahjussi" celoteh Yesung mirip anak kecil.

"ahaha..." tawa lembut mengalun keluar dari bibir tebal Kim Bum. "baiklah, kau tinggal dengan Hyung, arraseo?" tegas Kim Bum.

Si manis yang di tanya hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan imut dan terus melangkah keluar stasiun.

#SKIP

**At Kim Bum's House**

"nah sungie, ini kamarmu." Ujar Kim Bum seraya membuka pintu salah satu kamar di rumahnya. "kau suka cat dindingnya?"

"uwaaaa, hyung... yesungie suka sekali, ini baby blue... Gomawo bumie hyung, chu~" jawab Yesung dengan nada girangnya dan di akhiri dengan memberikan kecupan di pipi Kim Bum yang membuat si penerima kecupan terdiam kaku. "hyungie, wae?" tanya Yesung ketika Kim Bum hanya diam saja.

"a-ah ne? Aniyo, nan gwaenchana..." jawab Kim Bum gugup "geureom sungie, istirahatlah. Mulai besok kau harus sekolah bukan?" tanya Kim Bum mencoba membahas hal lain.

#SKIP

**Morning at Kim Bum's House**

"hyung, hari ini aku ingin naik bus saja boleh?" tanya Yesung, saat mereka berdua sedang sarapan.

"ah, sungie.. apakah kau serius? Hyung takut kau tersesat" jawab Kim Bum.

"aku serius hyung, aku juga sudah pernah tinggal disini hyung jadi aku takan tersesat. Boleh ne? Ne?" rajuk Yesung.

"ah, baiklah" pasrah Kim Bum.

"kalau begitu aku berangkat sekarang Hyung. Annyeong~" ceria Yesung yang langsung keluar rumah setelah berpamitan tanpa menunggu tuan rumah menjawab.

**At school**

Mulut mungil itu terbuka lebar membentuk huruf O dengan tatapan kagum yang tak bisa di sembunyikan dari kedua onyxnya, terlihat mengagumi bangunan di depannya.

"aish, apa benar ini sekolah? Kenapa sangat megah dan mewah" lirihnya masih dengan menatap bangunan di depannya yang ternyata sekolah yang akan menjadi tempatnya belajar selama 3 tahun ke depan. "ah, hwaiting Kim Yesung" lanjut namja manis itu seraya melangkahkan kakinya yang terbalut celana sekola khas Shinwa High School begitu pula dengan bajunya.

Masih dengan pandangan terkagum-kagum yang di tunjukan kedua onyxnya, namja itu melangkah melawati pintu masuk ke dalam bangunan khusus untuk ruang belajar tanpa mempedulikan berpuluh pasang mata yang menatap kagum ke arahnya yang terlihat sangat manis.

"ah, ada F4... ada F4... disana!" teriak salah satu siswi yang mengalihkan pandangannya tepat ke arah belakang Yesung, serentak para murid berjejer di dua sisi seolah membuat jalan untuk F4 lewat. Tapi, sayangnya namja manis kita ini tak mengerti dan malah tetap berjalan di tengah.

Dengan innocentnya Yesung tersenyum manis sekali ketika melihat sang Hyung ada di antara mereka, tak menyadari jika senyumannya membuat semua namja disana meleleh termasuk MinHo yang merasa jantungnya berdegup tak karuan melihat senyum itu.

"bummie hyung..." ujarnya kelewat ceria dengan suara barithone merdunya.

Seketika namja disana tersadar saat mendengar suara yang membuyarkan khayalan mereka. Dan semua mata para namja melirik iri pada pemilik nama yang di panggil Yesung tak terkecuali tokoh pangeran yang merutuk dalam hatinya seperti _'shit, kenapa namja ini sangat manis? Dan kenapa dia memanggil kim bum begitu manis dengan suara merdunya'._

"hm... bisakah kau minggir, aku ingin lewat dan kau menghalangi jalanku" datar dengan tatapan tajam masih kesal dengan panggilan yang menurutnya terlalu manis.

Mendengar itu Yesung tak sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat para seme meneguk ludahnya susah termasuk namja di depannya-Lee MinHo-dan para siswi memekik histeris dengan pose imutnya. "memangnya siapa kau? Kurasa aku tak menghalangi jalanmu, kau bisa berjalan lewat sini!" ujar Yesung seraya menunjuk sampingnya yang memang masih bisa di lewati, tak menyadari jika ucapannya itu membuat semua yang disana terperangah.

Dengan ringisan kakunya, Kim Bum berjalan ke depan untuk menarik Yesung dan segera membawa namja manis yang kelewat polos itu pergi sebelum ada yang emosi. "ah, Guys... kurasa aku harus mengantarkan dulu sepupuku untuk mencari kelasnya" ujar kibum masih di sertai ringisan kakunya.

"kim bum, ku harap kau membuat namja jelek ini meminta maaf padaku" ujar Min Ho dengan flatnya di sertai ucapan bohongnya dengan mengatakan namja manis di hadapannya jelek, membuat namja manis di depannya tak suka dirinya di katai jelek. Dia itu Uke terpintar dan tercantik di sekolahnya dulu, meski dirinya tak sadar.

"YA! Rambut keriting, kau pikir kau tampan... rambut keritingmu itu an... hmmmppp" belum selesai ucapannya sudah terpotong oleh sebuah tangan yang menutup mulutnya. Dengan kesal yesung melirik si pemilik tangan yang ternyata hyungnya itu sembari memberikan glare yang tak ada seram-seramnya malah terkesan manis.

"sudahlah Jelek, kau membuang waktuku" jawab MinHo seraya melengos meninggalkannya, dia sudah tak tahan dengan bisik-bisik siswa yang menertawakan rambutnya hanya gara-gara ucapan namja manis tersebut.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Yesung melepas tangan yang menutup mulutnya. "ya! Rambut Keriting, Kau menyebalkan!" teriaknya menggelegar membuat semua murid disana tertawa keras. Menambah kekesalan sang pangeran tampan.

"apa yang kalian semua tertawakan?" tanya MinHo datar tanpa membalikkan badannya, membuat semua murid disana menutup mulutnya rapat tak ingin berurusan lebih dengan sang penerus Shinwa Group. "heh, namja jelek..." seraya membalikkan badannya menatap tajam Yesung "tidak ada yang pernah mengatai rambut kerenku. Namja Jelek!" tekannya di akhir kalimat.

"ish, dasar keriting aneh!" jawab Yesung, dengan kesal Yesung menghampiri MinHo dan sekuat tenaga menginjak kaki namja tampan itu seraya melengos pergi menghiraukan tatapan cengo dari semua orang yang ada disana karena ulahnya yang tak terduga dan menghiraukan namja yang dia injak kakinya dengan mengumpat tentang rambutnya yang aneh, wajahnya yang jelek.

"arghhhh, kakiku" jerit MinHo, "Ya, Kim Bum... kenapa dia sangat galak? Wajahnya saja yang manis tapi ucapan dan tenaganya... arghhh, kakiku" lanjut MinHo seraya memegangi kakinya yang memang berdenyut sakit.

"Mwo? Manis kau bilang? Bukankah kau tadi mengatainya Jelek?" tanya Kim Joon yang sedari tadi berusaha menahan tawanya jika dia tak ingin ikut mendapat imbas kemarahan seorang Lee Min Ho.

"tentu saja, mana mungkin aku bilang dia manis langsung di depannya... bisa-bisa dia besar kepala" jawab MinHo cepat, karena keceplosan.

"ahh, kau menyukainya?" tanya Hyun Jeong di sertai senyuman tipisnya.

Menghela napas, tak ada yang bisa Ia sembunyikan dari sahabat-sahabatnya yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil. Dan akhirnya memilih jujur meski masih ragu dia menjawab

"mungkin saja. Kita lihat, akan ku buat dia kesal setiap hari..." santai MinHo disertai seringaian tampannya.

**TBC**

Reader : apa ini thor? #reader bawa panci berjamaah buat gebukin author#

Author : oke sorry minna~ gua tau ini jelek... #pundung :v# gua pan masih belajar, ini pun coba-coba... tergantung reader atas kelanjutan Fict ini dengan cara klik Kolom Review...

Sekali lagi Read N' Review ne Reader-deul...

Jaa Ne,

Afifa Han

_**Chapter 2**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **: sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih pada semua yang telah membaca serta mereview FF abal saya ini, saya terhura(?) FF abal ini dapet respon positif padahal saya jarang aktif di FFn karena sibuk kuliah (maklum saya masih tingkat 1). Saya sangat suka membaca review para reader karena membuat saya semangat untuk melanjutkan ff ini disela jadwal padat kuliah saya, ada yang bisa rekomendasiin saya bagaimana MinHo ngerjain Yesung untuk next chapt? Hehe. *bow* oh iya, Afifa juga minta maaf buat update telat soalnya saya ini cari dulu wifi yg gratisan #plakk.. ngga ding, chapt ini k'hbisan ide... dan setelah mengubek-ubek(?) kisah cinta sahabat saya sendiri, saya dapet ide... smoga reader-deul suka.

**Thanks To **: **DahsyatNyaff, CloudSparkyuLove, ErmaClouds13, Choi Kyu Woon, alinzajazky, Cloud, JungKimCaca, Mylovelyyeye, yeyeyoyo, jeremy Kim84, meeclouds, sparqclouds, dinakyungie, wiwi kyusung, Hyejoon, cha yeoja hongki, ryani cloud, AKUsukaYESUNG, waterAngelL** dan beberepa nama lagi yang muncul sebagai **Guest.** Maaf jika ada nama yang belum tercantum.

_**Chapter 2 : Fisrt Step**_

Siang itu matahari bersinar terik di kawasan seoul lebih tepatnya di daerah sekitar Shinwa High School. Seorang namja manis yang menjadi pemeran tokoh utama kita ini sedang menelusuri bangunan sekolahnya dengan riang, berjalan dengan menyenandungkan lagu favoritenya menuju kelasnya yang akan di mulai 10 menit lagi.

"Kim Yesung..." teriak seseorang dari belakangnya membuat Yesung berhenti melangkah dan membalikkan badannya menghadap seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"ah nde? Nugu...?" jawab dan tanya yesung pada namja berwajah manis sepertinya.

"nan Kim Ryeowook imnida..." ujar namja tersebut seraya membungkukkan badannya sekilas, "saya hanya mendapat perintah dari Jung Songsaengnim untuk menyampaikan pesan padamu jika beliau memanggil Yesung-ssi ke ruangannya untuk membicarakan sesuatu, sekarang." Lanjut namja yang bernama Ryeowook tersebut.

"ah~ geurae... gomawo Ryeowook-ssi." Jawab Yesung ceria, dan membalas sekilas salam Ryeowook padanya yang berpamitan untuk ke kelas.

Dengan riang Yesung melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya yang kini berubah haluan menjadi ke ruangan Jung Seongsaengnim, namun mood nya hancur seketika saat ada yang-

"hei jelek, kita bertemu lagi" memanggilnya dengan nickname itu yang jelas Ia tau siapa pelakunya.

Dengan kesal Ia memutar tubuhnya lagi dan langsung melihat si _namja keriting aneh_, well jika namja itu masih bertahan memanggilnya seperti itu maka dia juga akan tetap memanggil namja itu dengan sebutan keriting aneh.

"apakah mulutmu tidak pernah di sekolahkan, aku punya nama dan namaku Kim Yesung bukan jelek" ujar Yesung sinis sambil menekankan ucapannya di akhir kata.

"ya~ ya~ what ever" jawab MinHo dengan nada bicara yang kentara sekali bosannya. "smoga hariMu menyenangkan!" lanjut MinHo di sertai seringaian tampannya

Dengan menghentakkan kakinya kesal Yesung melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya tak menghiraukan Prince Shinwa yang telah merusak moodnya...

**#SKIP**

** Jung's Seongsaengnim Room**

"nah, Yesung-shi... anda tak keberatan bukan menjadi assisten saya?" tanya Jung Saenim dengan penuh harap.

"tentu saja dengan senang hati saya akan membantu anda saem~" ujar Yesung ceria tanpa tahu jika Jung Saenim bernafas lega karena Yesung menerima tawaran yang sebenarnya menyangkut hidup dan mati kariernya sebagai tenaga pengajar karena tekanan seseorang.

"nah, tugas pertamamu adalah mewakili saya menyampaikan materi di kelas 3A" sayangnya Jung Seonsaengnim melewatkan perubahan ekspresi si manis di depannya tersebut. "ini materi yang harus kau sampaikan Yesung" lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan buku yang akan menjadi panduan Yesung.

"ah~ ye seonsaengnim~" jawab Yesung malas dan tak ceria lagi saat tahu kelas siapa yang akan dia masuki. "kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, saem... saya akan langsung mewakili anda sekarang" lanjut Yesung seraya beranjak berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju keluar tanpa menunggu gurunya menjawab salamnya yang menghasilkan kerutan dahi di wajah tua sang guru.

**#SKIP**

** In Front Of The Door Of 3A's Class**

'_sigh~ hidupku sial sekali... menjadi asisten guru pas pertama kali harus mengajar di kelas si keriting aneh. Perasaanku tak enak' _batin Yesung seraya mengusap tengkuknya yang terasa merinding.

Dengan ragu Yesung meraih knop pintu kelas tersebut dan membukanya perlahan yang hanya disambut dengan tatapan-tatapan beraneka ragam dari penghuni kelas tersebut yang hanya berjumlah 20 orang.

Setelah memantapkan hatinya, dengan langkah anggunnya Yesung berjalan masuk ke kelas tersebut dan duduk di kursi guru dengan elegantnya kemudian membuka buku absen dan memulai mengabsen murid di kelas tersebut, meski sebagian besar murid masih menatapnya aneh karena dia tiba-tiba masuk dan duduk lalu mendata para murid meski sebagian besar seme disana mengangakan mulut tak percaya.

"baiklah, saya Kim Yesung dari kelas 2A. Saya disini sebagai asisten Jung Seonsaengnim untuk menggantikan beliau mengajar, jadi silakan buka buku sosial kalian!" tutur Yesung lembut dengan senyuman angelicnya tak sadar jika senyumannya itu membuahkan tatapan kesal seorang namja tampan karena senyuman itu harus Ia bagi-bagi dengan teman sekelasnya.

"hei Jelek! Tak ku sangka kau cerdas sehingga bisa menjadi asisten seorang guru. Tck!" suara itu terdengar menyebalkan di telinga seorang Kim Yesung, membuatnya merutuk sang pemilik suara dalam hati.

"oh, tentu~ Tuan Lee yang terhormat tapi bodoh!" balas Yesung datar.

"mwo?" lengking MinHo menahan amarahnya serta mendeathglare teman sekelasnya yang mentertawakannya, kemudian dengan cepat dia mengubah ekspresinya juga menjadi datar. "kenpa di dunia harus ada manusia jelek sepertiMu Kim Yesung, tck... sangat mengganggu mata" lanjut MinHo dengan seringaian tampan yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

Ingin rasanya Yesung berlari ke dekat wajah sang Tuan Lee lalu dengan penuh perasaan kesal dia merobek-robek mulut itu. _'hah, betapa indahnya jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi... sayang aku tak ingin mengotori tanganku dengan menyentuh tubuh si keriting aneh... kuman' _inner Yesung.

"apa yang kau lamunkan, jelek? Jangan-jangan kau sedang berpikir jika aku sangat tampan" tambah MinHo dengan santainya.

"tch" Yesung berdecih seraya memalingkan mukanya. "Your Dream" teriak Yesung Kesal. "Task! make a working paper about business as much as 50 page in English language, anything business that formal... tomorrow! All of you've to give that working paper to me. a lil' mistake, will make a punsihment approach you. Then, enough for today! I'm leaving" ujar Yesung dengan kesal memberi tugas dan langsung meninggalkan kelas yang sekarang ribut karena tugas yang di berikan Yesung terlalu serius dan mendadak apalagi mereka harus menyelesaikan dalam 1 malam dengan bahasa inggris yang baik tanpa kesalahan sedikitpun, itu sulit sekali.

"tsk, dia sangat terobsesi untuk membuatku malu..." decak minho kesal yang membuat seorang Kim Joon tertawa geli. "ya! Apa yang kau tertawakan joon?" bentak MinHo.

"hanya saja aku tak menyangka jika si 'Manis Kim Yesung' tahu kelemahanMu sobat." Ujar Joon dengan menekankan nada bicaranya pada nama Yesung.

"tsk, aku punya dirimu untuk melakukannya" sahut Minho cuek seraya berjalan melenggang keluar kelas, sudah tak mood mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya.

"selalu begitu, penerus Shinwa yang selalu harus terpenuhi keinginannya" rengut Joon sebal, meski protesannya tak di dengarkan oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

**#SKIP**

** School Canteen, Break Time.**

Terlihat di sudut meja seorang namja manis yang sedang mengaduk makanannya dengan sebal, bibir mungilnya yang mengerucut terkadang mengeluarkan umpatan kekesalan pada seorang namja yang di panggilnya dengan _uhm-_KeritingAneh-_uhm_, yeakh kita sudah bisa namja manis tersebut siapa.

"hey baby, kenapa kau mengaduk makanan mu seperti itu eoh?" sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar dan tepat dari arah depannya.

"hyungie!" rengek Yesung manja, pada namja di depannya.

"ada apa, eoh? Makanan itu seharusnya di makan bukan di acak-acak seperti itu" jawab namja tersebut dengan lembut yang sudah pasti adalah seorang Kim Bum, sang Hyung tersayang Kim Yesung.

"aku benci dengan namja keriting aneh itu, dia mengacaukan kelas pertamaku sebagai asisten jung seonsaeng..." dengan kesal Yesung meletakkan sumpit dan sendok yang sedari tadi dia pakai mengacak-aak makanan hingga menimbulkan suara nyaring akibat benturan sendok dan piring tersebut.

"MinHo maksudmu? dia memang menyebalkan, tapi sebelumnya jika ada seseorang yang menentangnya dia akan langsung membuat anak tersebut menderita" sahut Kim Bum seraya menyeruput Orange Juice yang tadi di pesannya.

"lihat, lihat... dia datang, berjalan dengan dagu terangkat tinggi begitu percaya dirinya dengan rambut keriting anehnya ah dan tak lupa seragam kalian berempat yang berbeda, tentu saja itu tak masalah jika hyungie yang memakainya karena hyungie terlihat tampan..." komentar Yesung saat melihat MinHo masuk ke kantin bersama dengan Kim Joon dan Hyun Jeong. Dengan langkah angkuhnya MinHo berjalan mendekat dan duduk di bangku yang sama dengan Kim Bum.

"tck, siapa yang mempersilakanmu duduk disana Tuan Idiot Lee!" tekan Yesung dengan sinis.

"tck, pendek... jangan membuat masalah sekarang, aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu" jawab MinHo santai.

"hyung~..." rengek Yesung seraya memasang aegyo terbaiknya di depan Kim Bum untuk membelanya.

Dengan salah tingkah Kim Bum menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "uh... umh, MinHo-ya aku rasa kau lebih baik pindah" ujar Kim Bum pada MinHo.

Dengan deathglare ganasnya MinHo membalas ucapan Kim Bum "kenapa harus aku menurutiMu Hyung?" balas MinHo dengan beberapa penekanan.

"ya sudah! Aku saja yang pergi..." teriak Yesung tiba-tiba dengan mengerucutkan bibir peachnya, melangkah dengan menghentakkan kakinya kesal menuju keluar kantin.

Dan seringai penuh kemenangan pun tersungging di bibir MinHo, "Dia tambah sangat manis jika sedang kesal" ujar MinHo tanpa sadar membuat ketiga temannya yang mendengar terkekeh geli.

"sepertinya kau harus minta maaf Prince Lee, sebelum dia benar-benar membencimu..." sahut Kim Joon.

"hum~ aku akan..." jawab MinHo menggantung dan hanya beranjak pergi dari situ, entah kemana.

"hah, sangat sulit... si tampan yang mencintai si manis tapi menunjukkan perasaannya dengan salah serta si manis yang menyalah artikan sifat si tampan ..." komentar Hyun Jeong.

**#SKIP**

** School Music's Room**

Seorang namja manis dengan kesal menekan tuts piano yang ada di hadapannya menghasilkan nada yang tak beraturan.

"Lee Min Ho... aku sangat kesal padanya!" desis namja manis tersebut seraya mempout bibir imutnya-lagi.

"aku tau..." sahut sebuah suara familiar.

"ya! Keriting aneh, kenapa kau disini?" jerit namja manis itu lagi yang tak lain adalah Kim Yesung.

"aku hanya ingin memberi ini..." ujar MinHo dengan datar seraya menaruh sebuah bingkisan manis di atas piano. "untukmu..." lanjutnya dan beranjak pergi.

"huh?" Yesung hanya bisa termenung dan menatap bingkisan serta punggung MinHo yang perlahan tergantikan dengan pintu yang mengayun tertutup pelan secara bergantian. "apa aku salah lihat?" tanyanya tak percaya dan segera menyambar bingkisan berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut serta penuh rasa penasaran menyobeknya kertas bingkisan.

Mengambil isinya dan merentangkan di depan wajahnya.

'_**Huh ?'**_

"MWOYA IGE?" teriak Yesung, saat benda yang tepat di bentangkan di depan wajahnya adalah sebuah Lingerie Sexy plus transparan warna hitam tak lupa sebelumnya tergeletak sepucuk surat dan setangkai mawar merah.

SHOCK? Hanya kata itu yang bisa menggambarkan keadaannya sekarang, sesaat setelah pulih dari masa shock-nya segera Yesung membaca surat yang belum sempat Ia baca tadi.

_Hei, jelek..._

_Aku tau aku terlalu kelewatan, aku~ umh... minta maaf._

_Ottae? Lengerie itu aku pilihkan langsung saat di store, aku membayangkan jika kamu yang memakainya pasti akan sangat indah, sexy._

-Blush- Pipi chubby itu memerah saat membaca kalimat itu. Dengan menahan kesal serta malu sekaligus Yesung melanjutkan membaca.

_Umh, jangan terlalu senang... aku masih akan membuat hari-harimu penuh kekesalan..._

_Prince Handsome Lee_

"tck, mwoya ige? Dia minta maaf tapi tetap akan mengusiliku, tak usah minta maaf... babbo..." decak Yesung tak percaya dan segera merapikan kembali lingerie yang dia panggil dengan pakaian nista ke tempatnya dan membawanya ke kelas seraya menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari jika ada yang melihat blushing yang masih melekat di pipi chubbynya.

Sementara itu di koridor lain, Si tampan yang barusan saja dari ruang musik tengah tersenyum bak orang idiot.

'kkkk~ aku harus melihat dia memakainya' seringainya seraya berpikiran mesum seperti 'aku akan memakannya dengan senang hati jika Ia memakai lingerie itu di depanku' atau 'dia pasti sangat sexy dengan lingerie itu, pantat kenyalnya serta dada mulusnya yang pasti akan terlihat'.

Hah sepertinya pangeran kita ini benar-benar pervert.

"yo, MinHo ada apa denganmu? Kau tersenyum layaknya orang idiot?" tanya Kim Joon yang disetujui dengan anggukan dari Kim Bum dan Hyun Jeong.

"aniya... langitnya sangat cerah" sahut MinHo dengan tak warasnya karena sejujurnya cuaca saat itu agak mendung.

"heh? Apa dia sudah mulai gila?" tanya Hyun Jeong, yang hanya di jawab dengan kekehan geli dari yang lainnya.

**TBC**

Hahaiiii Minna-san, sorry baru update saya sibuk... biasa anak tingkat 1

Ini pun saya paksakan karena saya akan temu warga...

See you next time...

Afifa han.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :** hahaiiiii, saya update cepet... #plakked anggap saja sebagai pengganti karena saya kemaren update chapter 2 kelamaan, biasa nunggu mood baik datang itu susah...

**Well, thanks for those who has review my gaje fanfict...**

**Sorry I can't write it all... because I'm in hurry now... **(so bahasa inggris) **and saya sarankan jangan panggil saya Author atau thor, kenapa? Karena saya masih beginner and still new comer... jadi panggil nama saya aja ya? Afifa! Boleh Eonni atau Saeng saya line 97****. Yu ah cyusss, cyiinnnnn #plakkkedAgain.**

**o0o_****민성****_****o0o**

_Chapter 3 : Second Step_

"hari ini apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya?" tanya MinHo pada teman-temannya yang sedang berkumpul. "apa aku harus mengiriminya seribu bunga mawar? Ah, ani... itu terlalu romantis, bagaimana jika aku mengacak-acak ruang musik kesayangannya. Ah, sounds Great!" ujarnya lagi.

Sedangkan temannya yang lain hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala pasrah melihat keusilan seorang Lee Min Ho untuk mendapatkan perhatian Kim Yesung.

"berhentilah, kau membuat hidupku tak tenang. Kau tak tau betapa mengerikannya my baby yesungie saat marah." Sahut KimBum dengan nada merana.

"siapa kau? Berani memanggilnya seperti itu?" desis MinHo, cemburu eoh? "tarik ucapanmu KimBum-ssi..." desisnya lagi dengan nada yang lebih berbahaya.

"baik, baiklah... maafkan aku. Lagipula, dia senang aku memanggilnya seperti itu. Dia berpikir jika aku memanggilnya seperti itu di depan orang-orang maka akan terlihat jika aku pacarnya, well dia bangga dengan hal itu karena menurutnya aku sangat tampan dibandingkan siapapun" celoteh KimBum dengan santai dan segera keluar dari kamar MinHo saat merasakan atmosper yang gelap.

"Kim. Bum. Akan. Ku. Bunuh. Kau!" tekan MinHo bersiap mengambil samurai yang terpajang di dinding kamarnya.

"ya! Ya! Ya! Pangeran Idiot Lee, dia hanya becanda bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menganggapnya sebagai hal serius" jerit KimJoon dengan perubahan aura yang mengerikan dari seorang Lee Min Ho.

"tsk!" dengus MinHo seraya melempar sembarangan samurainya. "sudahlah, besok seperti biasa di basecamp sekolah pukul 8, bubar" perintah MinHo membuat 2 orang sahabatnya pergi berlalu dari kamarnya.

**#SKIP. Tomorrow at School**

"tsk, aku masih kesal dengan namja keriting aneh itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia memberiku sebuah Lingerie mengerikan itu" umpatnya tanpa sadar jika pipinya merona.

BRUKK!

"aughhh..." keluh Yesung sambil mengusap bokongnya yang sukses mencium tanah karena bertabrakan dengan seseorang, mungkin karena dia terlalu fokus pada umpatannya sehingga tak menyadari ada namja yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan panik.

"ah, jeoseonghamnida aggashi, saya sedang terburu-buru" ujar namja itu sambil membungkukkan badannya dan mencoba membantu Yesung untuk berdiri.

"aniya, ini juga salahku yang tak memperhatikan jalan... dan, saya namja bukan aggashi" jawab Yesung dengan cemberut saat sadar jika namja barusan baru saja memanggilnya dengan aggashi.

"ah? Ye? Ah... maaf, maaf... anda terlalu cantik menurut saya untuk ukuran seorang namja" jawab namja itu.

"tak apa." Ujar yesung seraya mengibaskan tangannya yang masih di pegang namja itu yang bermaksud untuk membantunya berjalan. "aku akan ke kelas." Lanjut Yesung.

"ah, baiklah. Apa perlu aku antar? Sebaiknya saya antar karena telah membuat anda jatuh?" tawar namja tampan tersebut.

"sebaiknya tidak usah, bukankah anda sedang terburu-buru" sahut Yesung mengingatkan namja tersebut.

"ah! Matta, jeoneun Choi Siwon imnida. Saya permisi" jawab namja yang bernama siwon tersebut dan berlalu pergi tanpa menunggu balasan dari Yesung.

"Choi Siwon?" beo Yesung "aku seperti mengenal nama itu. Ah, molla" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

Seorang Lee Min Ho selalu mendapat apa yang di inginkannya, seperti hal saat ini.

"bagus" ujar MinHo bangga dengan hasil karyanya pada ruang musik yang Ia hancurkan.

.

"sebenarnya apa yang membuat otaknya begitu terbalik?" tanya KimBum pada kedua temannya. "tsk, aku harus siap-siap menerima kekesalan seorang Kim Yesung jika seperti ini" ujar KimBum merana. Well, mereka sedang memperhatikan seorang Lee Min Ho mengacak-acak isi ruang musik.

"Love Is Blind, brother" ujar KimJoon.

"shut up yer fuckin' mouth, joon" desis KimBum, dia memang tak suka dengan kata "Love Is Blind".

"ah, ku rasa pangeran idiot kita harus tahu jika Kim Yesung sedang di dekati oleh presdir Choi Company" ujar Hyunjeong tiba-tiba dengan santai.

"maksudmu?" tanya KimBum dan KimJoon berbarengan.

"lihatlah" jawab Hyungjeong seraya menunjuk arah samping kiri mereka dengan dagunya.

"ah, shit... jangan sampai MinHo tahu atau moodnya akan menghancurkan segalanya" desah KimBum.

"well, jika seperti itu, kau telat. Lihatlah, tuan muda Lee sedang terpaku melihat Kim Yesung di sentuh-sentuh oleh Choi Siwon" ujarnya tanpa peduli ekspresi horror KimBum dan KimJoon.

.

"shit..." maki MinHo sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang musik. "siapa namja yang berani menyentuh Kim YesungKU" desisnya.

"tsk, lihat saja. Akan ku hancurkan namja itu" makinya lagi seraya terus memperhatikan Yesung yang sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang yang tak dia kenal.

"apa-apaan namja itu menggenggam tangannya dengan begitu mesra, tak bisa ku biarkan." Makinya terus-terusan.

.

Setelah kepergian siwon, Yesung segera melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda, menuju ruang musik tentunya.

"hah, ngomong-ngomong namja tadi sangat tampan" ujar yesung seraya menutupi chubby cheeknya yang merona.

Dengan riang Yesung berjalan, tanpa tahu jika ruang kesayangannya sudah hancur oleh namja yang uhm memiliki rambut keriting aneh menurutnya.

'_Ceklek'_

Seketika matanya yang sipit seakan memaksa terbuka lebih lebar melihat keadaan itu.

"Ige?" lirihnya. "pianonya?" tanyanya seraya melirik kearah piano yang hancur. Seketika Yesung jatuh berlutut, dia tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Tempat kesayangannya hancur, piano partner berlatihnya sudah tak bisa di gunakan.

"hiks, hiks..." terdengar isakan lirih dari bibirnya, bahunya berguncang pelan. Menandakan jika namja manis itu benar-benar menangis.

"aigoo... baby, kenapa menangis eoh?" tanya sebuah suara.

Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang berantakan karena airmata. "Hyung?" lirihnya "ruang musiknya..." suaranya tercekat dia tak bisa meneruskan ucapannya.

"aigoo..." lirih KimBum seraya beranjak memeluk adiknya. "harusnya hyung tadi menghentikan MinHo jika tahu kau akan menangis seperti ini" ujarnya penuh sesal.

"mwo? Jadi namja itu yang melakukan ini semua?" histeris Yesung. "awas saja, akan aku beri dia pelajaran" lanjutnya seraya beranjak dari situ menuju entah kemana.

"yesungie? Eoddiga?" teriak KimBum namun di acuhkan oleh sang pemilik nama.

Dengan aura dan langkah yang penuh dendam Yesung melangkah menyusuri lorong sekolah. Saat itu dia melewati parkiran tiba-tiba sebuah Ide melintas di benaknya.

"toilet" desisnya seraya memutar balik langkahnya menuju toilet seraya memasang seringaian andalannya. Entahlah apa yang di rencanakannya.

.

"biar tau rasa sekalian namja itu, aku membencinya" desis Yesung seraya menyiramkan air yang penuh bermacam sampah ke atas mobil kesayangan Lee Min Ho.

"ah sedikit hiasan" ujar Yesung lagi seraya mencoret-coret mobil tersebut dengan cat warna-warni.

"bye... semoga kau suka hadiah dariku" dengan nada puas Yesung berucap dan segera berlalu dari parkiran mengabaikan tatapan horror dari semua murid yang melihat kelakuannya yang tanpa babibu langsung 'menghiasi' mobil milik pangeran Lee.

.

'Entah mengapa hari ini sangat sial' rutuk MinHo dalam hati. 'ada baiknya jika aku segera pulang' ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Dengan malas, MinHo segera berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan melewati lorong menuju parkiran.

Ia ingin tak percaya, mungkin matanya sedang bermasalah. Di gosoknya matanya berulang kali melihat pemandangan di depannya, setelah memastika jika matanya sehat. Amarah menguasai kepalanya.

"Siapa. Yang. Melakukan. Ini. Pada. Mobilku?" desisnya berbahaya pada beberapa murid yang ketakutan melihatnya mengeluarkan aura suram.

"neo!" tunjuknya pada seorang siswi yang bergetar ketakutan melihatnya "pasti kau yang melakukannya kan?" desisnya lagi.

"a..ani-yo, sunbaenim... jeongmal, nan aniya" jawabnya gugup.

"jadi siapa yang berbuat seperti ini pada mobilku? Tak mungkin hantu kan?" teriaknya sudah kehilangan kesabaran. Mobil kesayangannya penuh dengan sampah dan apalagi itu yang warna-warni, uh-oh jangan bilang jika itu cat.

"aku akan benar-benar mencincang orang tersebut jika sampai aku tahu siapa yang berbuat seperti ini pada mobilku." Sambungnya seraya mngedarkan pandangannya.

"sunbaenim..." jerit seorang siswi lain dengan nada genit "tadi kami melihat jika yang mengotori mobil sunbaenim adalah Kim Yesung" lanjutnya seraya tersenyum semanis mungkin, mencoba menarik perhatian seorang Lee Min Ho.

Seketika MinHo merasa senang yang mengotori mobilnya adalah Yesung. Dengan senyuman tampan yang terpatri di bibirnya "ah, geurae. Kim Yesung..." jawabnya dengan nada sing a song.

Tak lama kemudian, dia berjalan santai menuju kelas Kim Yesung dengan langkah santai.

.

"sudahlah Yesung, jangan cemberut terus. Pasti dia akan mengganti kerusakan yang di lakukannya di ruang musik" ujar seorang namja menenangkan Kim Yesung yang masih menggerutu soal kerusakan di ruang musik.

"tapi aku tak bisa bermain musik lagi, kau tahu? Namja itu membuat hari-hariku di penuhi dengan kekesalan. Tsk, akan ku bunuh dia nanti" dengusnya lagi.

"haish, jangan seperti itu" jawab temannya seraya mengusap punggung Yesung mencoba menenangkan.

BRAK!

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan sangat keras, menampakkan seorang namja yang tengah berdiri di tengah pintu sedang mengedarkan pandangannya mungkin mencari seseorang.

"Kim Yesung..." desisnya seraya berjalan mendekat kearah dimana Yesung sedang duduk.

Tanpa babibu MinHo menarik pergelangan tangan Yesung, membawa namja manis itu keluar kelas, menyeretnya dengan kasar tanpa mengindahkan rontaan yang di lakukan Yesung sebagai aksi penolakannya pada apa yang di lakukan MinHo.

"lepas!" rontanya, berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman kasar MinHo "ya! Keriting aneh, lepaskan? Apa maumu, eoh?" sentaknya dan berhasil melepaskan genggaman tangan itu.

Dengan kesal MinHo menyudutkan Yesung di dinding, memerangkap tubuh ramping itu dengan menggunakan tubuhnya, meletakkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing samping kepala Yesung.

"dengar..." lirihnya seraya mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga kanan Yesung. "apa yang kau lakukan pada mobilku, huh?" lanjutnya di sertai hembusan nafas yang teratur membuat seorang Kim Yesung merinding.

"a-aku... tak... tahu" gagap yesung seraya mencoba menelan ludahnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi susah di telan. 'kenapa dia harus berbicara dengan jarak sedekat ini, tuhan!' jeritnya lagi dalam hati.

"benarkah kau tak tahu?" tanya MinHo lagi dengan semakin memperdalam suaranya, membuat suaranya terdengar semakin sexy.

"su-sungguh..." jawab Yesung seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. 'ah Kim Yesung seharusnya kau tak melakukan itu' rutuknya dalam hati.

Perlahan MinHo mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan pemandangan yang sangat indah yang baru Ia lihat seumur hidupnya, bibir seorang Kim Yesung yang sangat merah merekah seakan minta di kecup karena sehabis di gigit untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"ada banyak bukti yang mengatakan jika kau yang melakukannya Kim Yesung" tekan MinHo seraya menahan kuat keinginannya untuk mengecup, memagut dan mengulum bibir merah tersebut tanpa mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya dari bibir merah tersebut.

"ka-kau, ju-juga me-merusak ruang musik..." gugupnya, tanpa melihat ke arah wajah MinHo. "hiksss... kau jahat" isaknya tiba-tiba seraya menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam.

Terkejut adalah hal yang MinHo rasakan sekarang. Hell, bagaimana mungkin Kim Yesung yang biasanya berapi-api dan galak kini menangis hanya karena ruang musik yang Ia hancurkan.

"kau tak tahu jika aku sangat menyukai ruang musik. Hiks," isaknya terus-terusan. "kau jahat..." teriaknya, seraya mendorong MinHo dan segera berlari menjauh sambil terisak pelan.

"Yesung..." teriak MinHo segera berlari mengejar namja manis tersebut. Terus berlari mencoba menyamai langkah si manis. "ku mohon, Kim Yesung berhenti..." teriaknya, dan segera meraih lengan Yesung saat jarak mereka memudahkan MinHo untuk meraihnya.

_GREP_

Tanpa sepatah kata, MinHo menarik tubuh Yesung kedalam dekapannya. Memejamkan mata, menetralkan napas yang memburu.

Keheningan melanda sepasang insan yang masih berpelukan tersebut dengan masih terdengar isak tangis dari seorang Kim Yesung.

"maaf..." lirih MinHo seraya mengelus rambut halus Kim Yesung. "aku sungguh tak bermaksud membuatmu menangis" lanjutnya.

"aku tak akan memaafkanmu, kau sungguh jahat" lirih Yesung seraya memukul pelan dada yang berada di depannya.

"aku tahu..." jeda, "sungguh maaf" lanjut MinHo. Sepertinya sang pangeran benar-benar sadar jika Ia kali ini sungguh keterlaluan.

Dia tak menyangka jika respon Kim Yesung akan seperti ini, sungguh... yang dia harapkan hanya Kim Yesung yang kesal dan dengan aura yang sama sekali tak seram malah lucu di matanya, datang menghampirinya dan beradu mulut seperti biasa dengannya, membuat pertengkaran yang konyol seperti biasanya. Tapi jika tahu akan seperti ini dia sungguh menyesal, takkan lagi dia membuat Kim Yesung menangis.

Keheningan tetap melanda mereka yang masih berpelukan dengan Yesung yang masih terisak pelan, sebenarnya dalam tangisnya Yesung sedang berpikir untuk memaafkan MinHo atau tidak. Entahlah dia masih ragu untuk memaafkan namja usil yang kini tengah memeluknya, mungkin saja dia akan mengulangi perbuatannya mengusili Kim Yesung dan memenuhi hari-hari Kim Yesung dengan umpatan kekesalam.

"ku mohon..." lirih MinHo, seraya menarik dagu Yesung lembut dengan jari telunjuknya. "Ku mohon maafkan aku..." lirihnya lagi, dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Kim Yesung.

_Chu~_

Ciuman panjang, hanya sekedar menempel yang menandakan jika seorang Lee Min Ho benar-benar minta maaf dengan kelakuannya.

"ku mohon maafkan aku..." ujar MinHo setelah beberapa saat mencium bibir Yesung. "dan, ku mohon..." jeda MinHo "jangan menangis lagi... disini terasa sakit saat melihatnya..." lirih MinHo seraya membawa tangan mungil Yesung dan menaruh di dadanya yang berdegup kencang, mengabaikan tatapan bingung Yesung sekaligus terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi dan di dengarnya.

_**TBC**_

Kkkkkk~ saya minta maaf reader-deul... saya tahu ini makin absurd, saya mohon maaf sekali lagi jika ada banyak kesalahan kata dan misstypo, saya sedang buru-buru dan tak sempat untuk mengedit ulang... #BOW

Jaa Ne,

Afifa Han.


End file.
